Angel Of Mine Sonfic
by lily-the-angel
Summary: What if Chris and Jill are listening to the same love song? What thoughts go through their minds?


Angel Of Mine Songfic  
  
*I don't own none of the characters v_v I only own this fic. Anyways...*Sees Wesker run to her*  
  
Me- "Wesker you are not in this one" O_o  
  
Wesker- "AWW, but I want to be"  
  
Me- "Let me think about it" *Thinks*  
  
*Wesker has hope in his umm....yellow cat-like eyes*  
  
Me- "NO, This fic is for Chris and Jill Only! So go away."  
  
*Wesker looks really mad at me so I whip out a Liner Launcher and aim it at him. Wesker goes all O_O at me and runs really fast away.*  
  
Me- O_o "Anyways Enjoy....Oh and *.......* mean song, (.......) mean thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jill Valentine sits on her couch in her Apartment listening to Angel of Mine by Monica. She sighs some and closes her eyes and lets the music soothe her. She thinks of Chris and a smile plays upon her lips.  
  
*When I fist saw you I already Knew*  
  
*There was something inside of you*  
  
(Jill thinks there was something definitaly inside of you Chris.)  
  
*Something I thought that I would never find*  
  
*Angel of mine*  
  
(Meanwhile Chris is listening to the same song (Cause Claire is listening to it) he sits back on the couch and thinks of Jill....his Angel)  
  
*I looked at you looking at me*  
  
*Now I know why they say the best things are free*  
  
(Chris thinks "Yup now I know'")  
  
*I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine*  
  
*Angel of mine*  
  
(Jill thinks Chris is more than fine)  
  
*How you changed my world you'll never know*  
  
*I'm different now you helped me grow*  
  
(Chris thinks Jill turned his world upside down now he can't live without her)  
  
*You came into my life sent from above*  
  
*When I lost all hope you showed me love*  
  
(Jill thinks Chris shows everyone love but he shows me more)  
  
*I'm checkin' for you boy your right on time*  
  
*Angel of mine*  
  
(Chris just smacks his forehead some)  
  
*Nothing means more to me than what we shared*  
  
*No one this so well can ever compare*  
  
(Jill thinks everything what me and Chris share means more to me)  
  
*Last night the way you moved is still on my mind*  
  
*Angel of mine*  
  
(Chris thinks boy I love Jill and the way she moves)  
  
*What you mean to me you'll never know*  
  
*Deep inside I need to show*  
  
(Jill and Chris thinks the same thing, I want to tell him/her so badly)  
  
*You came into my life sent from above*  
  
*When I lost all hope you showed me love*  
  
(Chris thinks Jill is from above)  
  
*I'm checkin' for you boy your right on time*  
  
*Angel of mine*  
  
(Jill thinks should I call Chris and tell him)  
  
*I never knew I could feel each moment*  
  
*As if they were new*  
  
(Chris thinks "Man this song is right")  
  
*Every breath that I take*  
  
*The love that we make*  
  
*I only share it with you*  
  
(Jill thinks we never made love so how would she know)  
  
*When I first saw you I already knew*  
  
*There was something inside of you*  
  
(Chris thinks "Yup there was something inside of you Jilly")  
  
*Something I thought that I would never find*  
  
*Angel of mine*  
  
(Jill still ponders on weather she sould call Chris or not)  
  
*You came into my life sent from above*  
  
*When I lost all hope you showed me love*  
  
*I'm checkin' for you boy your right on time*  
  
*Angel of mine*  
  
(Chris thinks no man should check out my Jilly....wait a minute am I jealous?!?!)  
  
*How you changed my world you'll never know*  
  
*I'm different now you helped me grow*  
  
(Jill thinks I did help Chris grow and he helped me back she thinks with a smile)  
  
*I looked at you looking at me*  
  
*Now I know why they say the best things are free*  
  
*I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine*  
  
*Angel of mine*  
  
(Chris stands up and runs out the door yelling to his sister that he will be back, a stunned Claire just nods and watches her brother drive off in his Jeep a smile comes upon her lips as she knows where he is going)  
  
(Meanwhile....Jill paces the floor wondering if she should call Chris still, she hears a knock on the door and goes to answer it. To her surprise Chris is standing at her door)  
  
Jill- "Come in Chris"  
  
(Chris nods as Jill moves out of the way to let him in. Chris closes the door and takes Jill hand softly in his and pulls her into a hug, Jill wraps her arms around his waist and sighs all happy like)  
  
Chris- "Jill I've always loved you and I won't stop loving you for a very, very long time. I've loved you ever since the day we first met and I don't want to think of life without you."  
  
(Chris takes a breath after all he said he looks down at her *who looks stunned by the way* Jill looks up at him and her face lit up with joy. Chris just grins.)  
  
Jill- "Chris I wanted to say that for the longest time! I love you too and I can't think of a life without you either!"  
  
(They kiss each other softly on the lips and just stand there hugging each other knowing everything will be all right from now on)  
  
THE END!  
  
*I know that was a lot of thinking but who else are they gonna think about XD* 


End file.
